The Oddest Girl
by girlwholuvsallthemenintwilight
Summary: All the boys wanted was to kick their feet up and relax,but does that happen? Ofcourse not.They decided to vaca in a town that was so small nothing would happen. That was until they meet a very interesting girl with many secrets.Not a moment rest 4 them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Wish my mind was as cool as the creators of the show and book!!

**The City Of Forks Welcomes You!**

A 1967 Chevy Impala drove by a large sign that stated that they where in Forks, Washington State.

"What are we doing here Dean?" Sam asked suddenly as he woke up from up from dream that included Jessica Alba…

"We are going on vacation!" Dean replied ecstatically as he turned on the radio and the music blared in Sam's ears.

"What? Vacation?"

"Ya, you know, go to the beach, scope out some babes."

"Dean, we have more important things to do than-"

"Come on man, we haven't been on a vacation in so long!" Dean whined, cutting his brother off.

"But, Dean-"

"Oh, would you look at that, we're here!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**At The Beach**

"You have to admit Sammy, this is kinda fun," Dean, smiling as a group of girls, who were wearing almost nothing for bathing suits, walked by.

They were taking advantage of the unusually warm weather, it seemed.

"Yeah, sure Dean." Though Sam had to admit he was having a good time.

"Hey, Hey. Look at that Sam." Said Dean, pointing somewhere off in the distance.

Sam looked and saw that he was pointing towards a girl who was looking up every few seconds like she was searching for someone. She was also quite jumpy, when someone walked by she would jump and freeze, then go back to her original state. Which was looking at the ground playing with the rocks.

"I say we go talk to her, she's pretty foxy." Dean said as he started walking towards her.

'He was right, she is pretty cute' Sam thought to himself. She had dark brown hair, and her skin was very pale but healthy looking. She looked to be around eighteen and was around 5'4-5'5. As we got closer she lifted her head to stare at us. She was very pretty with a heart shaped face, full lips and brown eyes that seemed to pull you in. Dean had a very flirtatious smile on his face. It was obvious what he was thinking.

"Hi." said Dean to the girl.

"Umm… Hi." she said back shyly.

"This is my brother Sam and I'm Dean." He said holding out his hand.

"Bella." Bella said shaking his hand.

"That's a nice name. so why aren't you dressed like all the other girls here."

"Well I don't like to dress like that and it's a little cold still." She said with an uncertain smile. When she smiled Sam realised the tiny hint of circles under her eyes.

Bella and Dean then continued to have a conversation, Dean flirting and Bella acting completely oblivious to his attemps. Sam went into his own little world.

"Excuse me Sam?" She asked him sounding like she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Sorry, yes?"

"I was just wondering what type of job you have. Your brother wouldn't tell me."

"Well its kind… Of…uhh.-"

Thankfully he was saved trying to make an excuse when they were interrupted by a loud bang. We looked up and saw that it was cloudy and thundering.

"Ohh shoot." Cried Bella as rain started to pelt from the sky.

"Come on, our car isn't too far from here." Said Dean grabbing her had and pulling her in their car's direction. When they were getting close to his car Bella all of a sudden stopped dead and stared into the trees.

"What's wrong?" Sam yelled over the storm.

"I thought I saw-" She started to say something when she started to scream.

They both looked at her then in the direction she was looking. Standing there was a woman with fiery red hair and a very evil smile on her face. Staring at Bella, only seeing Bella. She seemed oblivious to the world.

"Are you okay?"

"RUN!" yelled Bella, but oddly staying where she was with no obvious signs of fallowing her own direction.

Sam and Dean looked from clean, scared and wet to the other wild, soaked women who, oddly enough, didn't have any shoes on. It wouldn't have been odd if she was on the beach. However, she was standing in a thick area of trees that had all sort of sharp matter on the ground.

This woman couldn't be human. It wasn't because she looked too loony to be real, or because she wasn't wearing any shoes. It could have been because she slightly glittered wherever the sun hit her from in between the branches, but it was defiantly because her eyes glowed. Not just any colour of course the deep, burgundy colour of blood red.


End file.
